A Day to Remember
by Crazypeaches
Summary: So OOCness from England, but meh. I was inspired by this one fic I read called "Holding Candles"  hence the candle stub thing but this is way spicier  and I wrote it while Obama was giving his speech at like 10:30 on 1 May 2011


A Day to Remember

1 May 2011

_Finally, it's finally over._ America let out a shuddering sigh. _No, it's not over yet, not quite yet. Oh, but__finally!_ America looked up to the stars. _Ten years of waiting, of watching, of constant vigilance, this exhausting ordeal is over with_. He sent a soft smile upwards. _All that was left was to wrap up loose ends, just a few more years of vigilance and then_…_ what?_ America frowned. _Ten years of waiting, of watching, of this constant vigilance, and now what? What more is there?_ Panic settled into America's chest. _For so long this had given him drive, a reason, a purpose, and now that cold revenge was served, there's nothing_…_ no, stop. Just because Osama Bin Laden was dead and the head of the snake that had been al-Qaeda dead didn't mean it was over. There will always be others, there will always be more, but it will never be the same. Just as nothing would ever amount to Pearl Harbor, nothing will amount to 9/11 2001. No, now all that was left to do was to tie of the knot and move on. There would be something else to move on to, to put our focus on, like perhaps fixing himself_…_ maybe we could go to the moon again, yeah, that would be nice, perhaps his boss would let him try._ America grinned. _Ha, take that! America's #1! We are #1!_ America's grin faded, he looked back to the stars. _He had to give credit where it was due, his boss was an excellent speaker with a great smile, and he'd succinctly put into place America's stance on Terrorism in his speech a while ago_… America let his mind wander for a while… _Ugh! Security would have to be tightened for counterattacks, he was still split on the matter, it'd cause more grief, more than it was worth some thought, but the burden has ended._ America straightened his shoulders. _Yes, we could take on anything now. Now we were ready. Now we could finally move on._

"America, I just heard," a soft voice whispered from behind. America whipped around. England stood there.

"Yo, Britain," America flashed a shaky grin. "Guess we can finally breathe again, huh?" England nodded. It was a tasking issue that had finally been resolved, but…

"Here," England held his hand out.

"What?" America frowned in confusion.

"Take this," England dropped the stub of a white candle into America's palm. America blinked… and blinked again, and again, tears formed in his eyes.

"Damn, I told myself I wouldn't cry," America gave a sob and sank to the ground.

"_America_," England began with a start, frowning in worry. What was he supposed to do? He crouched down next to him. To see such a strong nation reduced to this… wasn't he supposed to be happy?

"Thank you," America grabbed on to England and hugged him fiercely. "Thank you so much, without you… and the others…" America gave a hiccup and another shaky grin.

"You dolt, you had me worried," England gave a small puff of relief.

"Well, don't worry, these are tears of happiness," America gave a thumbs up to show that he really was ok, but the tears kept streaming down his face.

"America," England scrunched his brows together. Something clearly wasn't right.

"…I know that usually it's such a terrible thing when people rejoice at the death of another person, but I just can't help it. What do I do now?" America looked up to England. Great Britain sucked in his breath, America looked so… vulnerable, vulnerable in his moment of glory.

"We move on," England brushed his lips against his brother's. America gave a small sigh and closed his eyes. "Life continues and time moves on, besides, Russia thinks you and I are planning to take over the world and we just cannot finagle who gets what yet," England murmured against America's lips. America opened his eyes, they twinkled with laughter.

"Gah, how boring would that be? You and I would end up killing each other out of the sheer madness that would ensue, being cooped up together with nothing to do," America chuckled. His chuckles grew into laughs, eventually his whole body racked with them. America wiped away the tears and grinned, truly grinned. "Look at the sky," he waved his hands up. "Just think of all the things out there that's yet to come…" England looked at America's gaze, it was alight with passion and love. "I hope I'll still be around when we go beyond our system. Just think, we'd be an Earth Alliance, setting up an empire of the human race. It's like we were meant for one another, don't you think?" America turned his gaze, still lit with all that passion, towards England.

"Wh-what?" England blushed, temporarily confused. His heart beat tightly in his chest.

"Humans are as diverse and similar as the Universe, it's like we were _born_ to venture forth and beyond, to explore, to learn… And one day, when Earth will cease to exist, our home will be gone, the land we love, _gone_, but we will continue to live on, traveling through the stars. Just think…" America looked back up to the night sky.

"You always were such a dreamer," England smiled. To think of such things so far from now… his former brother never ceased to amaze him.

"Dreaming is only the first part, the next is taking action," America turned his gaze back to England. England blushed, but he couldn't look away. Hopefully it was too dark out to notice. He felt America grab a hold of his hand and hold them up. Between them lay the candle stub.

"Action, huh?" England asked, gulping nervously. God, this was so wrong, but… England shivered.

"Are you cold?" America pulled England up against him. "It is pretty late out, and your time difference…" England's blush turned darker as he rested against America's large tan body. "You've got to be tired," England looked up to find America smiling down at him. "Thanks…"

"Anything for you, America," England smiled and gently pressed his lips to America's again. He felt America quiver and open his lips slightly, an invitation, one England was happy to receive. He slipped in his tongue and sensuously swept around, rubbing sinfully against America. America groaned and smirked. He pressed England to the ground, pinning him with his weight. England spread his legs to accommodate him comfortably as he reached down between them to pull off America's pants. America shed his bomber jacket, a million thoughts raced through his head. He was still split about the whole gay thing too… each to his own, right? America's black suit coat clashed with England's olive military uniform jacket as they fell together, cast aside.

England moaned, God this was so wrong, America was his brother for crying out loud, and a wanker on top of that! But none of this logic seemed to hold effect on the British man… just the thought of America and him… bloody hell, it just seemed too right. Who knew that kissing your adoptive brother would feel so good? It was England's turn to quiver as America broke the kiss and trailed the tip of his tongue down England's jaw line, down his throat, down to the sensitive area where neck, shoulder, and chest met, to… oh God! England dug his hands into America's perfect blonde hair, the younger man played with the taunt peaks on his milky white chest. Some older brother he was.

"America… Alfred…" England gasped, seeing fairy lights. America traveled further down, dipping his tongue into his naval and bringing them to England's pants, slowly pulling them down and off. The world went white. England cried out as the slick wet heat of America's mouth covered him. "Oh God," England cried out, "Alfred!" America grinned and scrapped his teeth lightly along England's length, up and down. "Alfred, I'm about to," England thrust his hips up, coming into America's throat. America coughed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," America smiled at him, he was like an angel, too good to be true. This had to be another one of those dreams. Any minute now he'd wake up and be shivering in a cold sweat…

"That's alright, not too shabby for my first time ever," America grinned.

"For your first…?" England groaned. America was spending his V-card outside in the uncomfortable weather at an ungodly hour, being choked on by his _brother_ no less. Well, they weren't really brothers, so thank the Lord for small favors… hopefully he wouldn't mind. Being gay wasn't that bad of a crime was it? Well, he'd go to hell if it was for Alfred, if Sweden and Finland could get away with it, why couldn't they? England's thoughts were kicked back into reality as something slick entered him. He looked down, shit, he was being tongue fucked! The Bastard! England squirmed.

"Here," America stuck his fingers into England's mouth. His eyes widened but he obediently began to coat them in saliva. Mm, Arthur was so cute sometimes! Brothers be damned, he had split away and declared independence so he could be with Arthur like this forever. America pulled out his fingers. "Relax, m'k?" A smile slipped into place. England nodded so America slipped in a finger. England's eyes widened but he nodded again. America put in another. Arthur briefly shut his eyes, clenching and unclenching. It'd been a really long time since he'd done this. America slowly moved his fingers against the smooth passage of England, letting him get used to it. Arthur finally nodded again and Alfred slipped in the third finger. He scissored England, stretching him, since there was no way fingers would ever amount to him. Arthur's breath hitched as Alfred felt around; he'd read somewhere that, ah… Arthur gasped and bucked.

"There, there, do it again!" England cried out.

"Mm…" America smirked and stroked the spot, watching Arthur writhe in pleasure.

"Al, Alfred… _please_?" Arthur pleaded, gazing into America's eyes. America took out his fingers producing a whimper from England, but England shut up as America pulled himself towards his entry way. His gaze widened as Alfred pumped his length a few times and then slowly pushed into Arthur. Arthur groaned, it was different being on the receiving end, usually he topped, he'd fix that next time. Alfred put his forehead against England's chest; damn he was so hot and tight! It took everything in him not to just bury himself. He slowly made it all the way in and stopped to let Arthur adjust. After agonizingly pleasurable moments of clenching and unclenching, Arthur nodded. Alfred pulled out slowly, almost coming all the way out before plunging back in. Fast, slow, fast, slow, fast, slow, before finally giving in to England's tight ass he thought to himself, chuckling softly. Arthur's breath hitched, it was just too much to keep pace with America. He could barely think to himself as Alfred hit his prostate over and over again, and then suddenly, Alfred was touching him too. All cognitive skills blew right out through his ears as he cried out. There was no way he was going to last much longer. "Alfred…!" Shit, Arthur came all over America as soon as he felt his hot seed jetting into him. It was just too much. America collapsed on to England.

"Mm…" Alfred nuzzled Arthur. England brought a shaky arm and ran it through America's hair. "I love you so much, Arthur," England stopped breathing, it seemed as though his whole world just crushed itself into that one point in time. "Arthur…?" Alfred looked up, frowning, confused, worried.

"You git," Arthur growled. Poor America went wide eye. "Me too, I love you too," He pulled Alfred down into a kiss. "Blegh, now I'm all sticky," England muttered after finally coming up for air.

"Napkins: never leave home without them," America reached over and pulled out a pack from his jacket. "Here, allow me," America cleaned them off. "You know what?" America grinned.

"What?" England asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm glad you're such a tight ass,"

"Wanker!" England smacked Alfred upside the head. "You better be," he muttered. They pulled their clothes back on and sighed, laying down against a tree, looking at the countryside and skyline.

"You know, the future looks bright," America grinned holding up the candle stub against the horizon, the sun began to peak over. "Today is definitely a day to remember."


End file.
